fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lissie (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Character created by Lekmos. Lissie is one of handpicked servant to Atropos to be bringer of death or other word multiversal grimreaper. Lissie mission is be there where someone is dying and take their life away. Lissie is like invisibe being who takes life away, but won`t always decide souls resting place. If person have mlake deal with hell, they gonna go hell. Second example is if person dies in planet Terra, they are send to underworld where they are pusished by their life deeds. In short Lissie won`t decide where poor soul goes, but she makes sure they die even most places local ``death god`` or similar can´t see Lissie do hers work. Lissie`s twin sister is Tiffany bringer of life, they both make sure that there is balance between life and death ration. They keep both touch how things are going and decides who will be born and die. In each 100 milleniums they go with Metatron to visit Atropos, Lahkesis and Clotho to discuss things concenring about local multiverse. Appearance and Persoality Lissie appears as young woman in hers twenties. She likes to wear basic maid costume, which has white at front and black from behind. She also has two fox like ears and tail with white ending. Lissie is very cheerfull person being reaper of multiverse and have sometimes bring end person life even it will be sometimes very hard thing to do. Maybe this was reason why Atropos handpicked her for multiversal grimreaper. Lissie was orphan, she never knowed his parents, she didn`t have any realitves. She was all alone against cold world, but she never let go one trait, happines. She was always cheerfull and positive aditude all hardship what she faced in his mortal life. Atropos followed this little kitsune life as Lissie grow up and this taked Atropos intrest towards her. Even Lissie faced hardship like losing his best friend, she accepted his fate and continued happily towards in his life or other hardship what ever came to ahead her. Lastly when Lissie time comed, even she was only 100 hundred years old with oly one tail, she smiled. This is when Atropos come personally face her and offered place for multiversal grimreaper under Metatron orders. Lissie accepted his duty, but she had one request... And nowdays Lissie works as multiversal grimreaper as her sister works as multiversal lifebringer... Story Blogs Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: Invitation to tea party |''' Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Murder | Who is criminal | Book | DEL is not happy | All again | You are murderer | DEL is happy | Not yet | '''Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral, maybe... '''Name: '''Lissie, The fox maid '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Genderless, they appears female '''Age: '''No one dare to ask '''Classification: Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Planet Terra '''Weight: '''Still you try and i won`t go to ask '''Height: '''165 cm '''Likes: '''Fox spirits aka Kitsunes '''Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Green '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: '''Single '''Family: *'Sister: Tiffany' Status: '''Alive '''Big Boss: Atropos Supervisor: Metatron Affiliation: '''Atropos, Metatron, Tiffany '''Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-B Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), One Hit Kill (via sword of death), Soul Manipulation and Immunity (Taker of life, Lissie can manipulate freely souls and have immunity to soul manipualtion herself), Power Nullification (via Death manipualtion), Death Manipulation (Lissie can know who will die and can use freely necromancy to help hers mission), Acausality (Lissie as multiversal grimreaper resist outisde causality flow) 'Attack Potency: Multiverse Level, '(Lissie can wipe life out from over 1000 space-time continuums if wanted and has destroyed almost million space-time continuums instantly to stop violet plague spreading) 'Speed: Infinite Speed, '(Lissie can be almost all places at same time to harvest souls in universe which are dying and can also move between universes casually) '''Lifting Strength: Unknow Striking Strength: Multiversal, '(During Darkness incident Lissie has hurt Darkness by hers punches) 'Durability: Multiversal Level, '(Lissie witstanded hers sisters Tiffany new big bang attack for reseting life most space-time continuums to local multiverse) 'Stamina: Godlike, '(Literally ``death never rest`` sentence is very accurate descriple Lissie) 'Range: Multiversal, '''(Lissie can be there to kill person in over thousands, maybe millions space-time continuums to take life at same time. '''Standard Equipment: *'Sword of Death: '''Lissie carries hers sword anywhere she goes. Don`t ask me where she hides it, but she will always have it with hers hands when needed. With this sword Lissie can kill almost anyone in multiverse by one swing. 'Intelligence: ' '''Weaknesses:' *'Foxes': If she saw a fox, she runs straigth to that fox to cudle it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: '''Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Quantum Users